Omni-Freak
- Forms = - Casual = - Monster Unleashed = }}}} }} Scott Jerven was a former member of Roland's gang turned self-made man. Hired by Prof. Python to steal the Telepods from Bio-Tech, an accident caused him to mutate into a dangerous shape-shifting creature called Omni-Freak. Characteristics *'Name': Scott Jerven *'Age': 17 *'Hair': Red (in both forms) *'Eyes': Green (in both forms) *'Likes': Singing (known to sing horrible and sadistic reworking of old songs), Thinking Big *'Dislikes': Do-Gooders, Rebecca, Artie, The Talbot and Darke Pack, Cold *'Family': None Appearance Write the second section of your page here. Background Omni-Freak started out life as Scott Jerven, a tough, big-talking kid who grew up with Rebecca Harris, and later on became a couple. Scott had always dreamed of a big score that would settle him for life, which earned him the street name of "Big Time". Scott was always angling for a leg up-either legal or illegal-and he easily enticed Rebecca into a bit of petty theft. When they were caught, Rebecca spent a few months in juvenile hall. But Scott was old enough to be tried as an adult. He went to prison, while she was put on probation with Bio-Tech, thanks to Ashley. Once out of the big house, Scott put the touch on his old friend Rebecca. Stricken by guilt, Rebecca used her influence to land Scott a job at Bio-Tech. But Scott was still only interested in the big score, and he used his security clearance to help some crooks, as well as Python steal the plans for an experimental Telepod project. When the Talbot Pack arrived to stop the theft, they grabbed the blueprints for the prototype, which wasn’t good enough. Although they eluded capture, Karros blamed Scott for the fiasco, and demanded a reimbursement of $40,000. However, Python stated they should try again, but this time, give Scott an experimental ameobe-like genetic modifier device he referred to as the Omni-Tool. The next time they made the theft, Scott with the Omni-Tool, Karros, and Prof. Python broke in to steal the Telepods, after learning that the blueprints were purposely sabotaged by Rebecca. Angered but elated to learn of the new Fusion program, Python decides to use both Arthur and John as the first test subject of the program, by using the three Telepods (the third being the original prototype) to fuse both Arthur and John together into one entity, to become the ‘ultimate genius’. He even joked that he would tear out their fused minds to graft onto his own. Both Ashley and Rebecca, who was turning into a human fly hybrid due to a mixture of the Lycan virus with Fly DNA, and being fused to two by the telepods in a drunken attempt to test it, realizing they were in danger, decide to take action. With Ashley suiting up and transforming, she charged at Python and Karros as Python threw both boys into the first pod, locking them in, and starting a 15 minute delay in the program. Rebecca charged at Scott, easily subduing him with her strength and using her vomit-enzyme as a projectile. However, Scott became lucky enough to punch her lower jaw, ripping it off, triggering her final transformation into a symmetrically perfect combination of human and insect, including a foldable and retractable pair of extra arms on her back, as well as wings enabling her to fly. With this transformation, the tables have turned for the girls, as with Rebecca’s help, Ashley was able to take down Python and Karros with the use of the lab’s liquid nitrogen to slowly put Python in a state of hibernation, and to shock Karros out cold. Now with only Scott to deal with, Rebecca managed to easily overpower him now that she could fly. Ashley managed to disconnect Telepod 1, containing John and Arthur, who the latter was stunned to see Rebecca now. Finally grabbing him, Rebecca tossed Scott into the 2nd Telepod, trapping him with the genetic Omni-Tool still on his chest, just as the fusion process was activated. After the process was done, Scott was gruesomely fused with the bacterial device, becoming nothing more than a puddle of black and red ooze, unable to hold his form solid, as he crawled, roaring out until he slipped through the drain grates, disappearing into the sewers. It was assumed he had died… they were wrong. Instead of dying, every cell of his body was now polymorphic, transforming him into a hideous shapeshifting blob-like man creature. Enraged, he vowed to get those who were repsonsible for his transformation, namely Karros’s employer, Richard Armcross; a top exec at a rival company of Bio-Tech: Agri-Chem. What Scott didn’t realize was that his new cellular structure allowed him to change his shape and appearance. He could form anything he wanted to just by thinking it. As a living shapeshifter, he became the evil Omni-Freak. As one of the Talbot Pack’s as well as M.O.N.S.ters' most bizarre and difficult criminals to handle, it takes great measure to apprehend him. When caught, he was deemed insane and a special suit was designed to hold him in the Kennel. Personality Scott has always thought of making it big, and he doesn't care who he steps on or betrays to get to it. Despite the fact he thinks he's untouchable with whoever he works for, he still gets beaten up anyway, thinking that he can use his employers as shields. At first he felt his disfigurement was useless, but he saw that it spread fear and respect. And he enjoyed the power that came with it. His arrogant nature in thinking he's untouchable is his biggest dilemma, as he ignores his form's limits. Skills/Abilities *'Shapeshifting': Omni-Freak's unique cellular structure allows him to transform his body into any shape or form he desired. Previously a drama student, this gave him the capability to impersonate people with ease, allowing him to escape arrest frequently. *'Polymorphic Abilities': Additionally, Omni-Freak can extend his limbs a considerable distance, and could also control his size and density, granting him some level of superhuman strength. Also, because of this, he was able to fashion blades, spikes, and massive blocks out of his form. Finally, his amorphous body was able to absorb various objects, which he'd use to suffocate opponents. *'Sentient Doubles': After a little practice, Omni-Freak had the ability to separate himself into different entities at once. Weaknesses One of his limits is that he unconsciously transforms, like a reflex when he sees something by visual contact. If one or two more forms come into his sight, he starts transforming uncontrollably, causing a mass of a twister of forms, causing massive seizures and pain for him. Electricity affects him enough to stun, but not enough to kill. For a while, his form began to lose his molecular integrity, literally falling apart. But that changed when he drinks an unknown chemical to pull himself back together permanently. His body absorbs liquid, much like Suu. And much like her, he can get dissolved by it, deluding him for a while until he can pull himself together. He’s weakened against cold, which freezes his body up solid, much like all chemical compounds. Gallery Beware the Omni-Freak.JPG|Beware the Omni-Freak Scott Jerven, the Omni-Freak.JPG|Human (former form) and Shapeshifter (new and current form) Voice Actor Stephen Baldwin Trivia *Scott Jerven is a creation of AraghenXD from deviantart. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Shapeshifters